Christmas Shopping
by thebooklover27
Summary: Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino go Christmas shopping for a whole day. Everything is normal until Adrien starts seeing Marinette in a different way, was it... cute? But nothing can go wrong, right?
1. A rush for an outfit

I know it's a little bit too early to post a christmas story, but I love Christmas so much, I could not wait any longer! So here it is, enjoy! ;)

(I do not own any of the characters or the show)

* * *

 **A RUSH FOR AN OUTFIT**

* * *

Marinette was throwing her clothes around her room desperately, looking for something to wear.

"Marinette, calm down. Just pick something, you're running late. Alya is wai-" Tikki was cut off by a dress landing on top of her.

"Tikki, I can't calm down. I'm going christmas shopping with Alya, Nino, AND ADRIEN! And you want me to calm down! I don't even know what to wear!"

A short? It's winter.

A dress? Too fancy.

Sweat pants? Too casual.

Leggings? Too skinny?

"ARGHHHH! Tikki, what am I going to do?!" Tikki went to Marinette and smiled at her gently, giggling at her holder's behavior. "You'll be fine, Mari." she said,"I'll help you pick an outfit."

Tikki flew around the room searching for an outfit. Her eyes landing on a black leggings and a white sweater with three black birds on it. "How about this?" she asked, struggling to pick up both things.

"Oh, Tikki, that's just perfect! But it's missing something…" Marinette looked around her closet throwing more things around her room. "FOUND IT"! She pulled out a red beanie and a red scarf. She threw that on and put some black ankle boots on and dashed down the stairs to the bakery.

"Wait, Marinette, where am I going to hide?" Marinette wanted to smack herself for not thinking of that, all because she was thinking of how she was going to to spend a whole day with Adrien. The amazingly good looking, Adrien. Oh, his green eyes and kind smile, he was just so perf- "Marinette? Are you there?" The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard her best friend's voice. Tikki flew behind the counter machine. "Hey girl!" She was wearing a red and black flannel, jeans, and black combat boots, "We got to hurry, the guys are waiting in the park for us, it's freezing out there." Marinette thought about poor Adrien freezing in the snow and all because of her not being able to find a perfect outfit, how selfish. She nod her head, "I just need to go get a bag really fast. I'll be back in a second." She ran upstairs and found a dark red sling bag.

As she walked out of the bakery (with some snacks for her friends to share during the day) all she could think about was how she was going to spend a whole day with Adrien.

Nothing can go wrong,

Right?

* * *

Sorry it's too short, but this is just the start. Please leave a comment if you liked it. All criticism is welcome, I would love to know what i can do to improve this story for ya'll.


	2. Hi and wave

Hey there! Thanks for giving my story another chance! This chapter is a little bit longer but it is still short, the thing is that I have to start studying for my finals, so you know, I won't have a lot of time to write. Maybe I'll write smaller chapters and post twice to three times a week, or write longer chapters and post once a week, you tell me what you prefer in the comments :)

 **1123-** Thanks for your comment, It pushed me to write another chapter faster. :)

enjoy ;)

* * *

 **HI AND WAVE**

* * *

Marinette and Alya walked down the street to the usual green and bright park was now covered with a thick white cap, but even though its was all covered in snow it looked beautiful. The ice crystallized in the leafs, and when the light hit it it makes it look even prettier. Everything looked much more beautiful as soon as her eyes focused on a blond guy sitting in a bench looking so handsome, (oh, and Nino was next to him) but Adrien made the park look so gloomy next to him. He looked amazing, he was wearing a jean, a green long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hey, Mari." Adrien waved his hand at her.

Marinette froze, has she been staring all this time? Did he noticed? What if he noticed, does he think she is a creep now? Oh, great now she is freaking out in front of Adrien! What to do, what to do?! She looked at her best friend, her face resembling to the one of a lost puppy.

"Say 'hi' and wave." Her bestie whispered to her poor friend.

"Hi and wave." The bluenette said. As soon as those words left her mouth she became red as Nathaniel's hair. "I- I mean- wave and hi, no, umm. I m-meant to say h-hi and then wave a-at you, b-but, you know, so, um, yeah." She waved at him, but did not dare to look at him at all.

Adrien laughed at how cute she looked all flustered. Her nose was red from the cold, along with her cheeks, she was so cute. Adrien stopped his thoughts, he couldn't think that, Marinette was just a friend. He looked around realising he's been staring at her for quite a while, he had to recover before anyone finds out what he's been staring, and by anyone he meant Alya.

"Hi and wave to you too." He said smiling. Marinette looked up at him meeting with his emerald eyes, and smiled back at him, a little giggle escaping from her mouth. Adrien stopped, it was the first time he made her giggle, and the sound of it was cute, there it was again, that word that kept popping up every time he was describing her. He should stop, she was just a friend!

"So… let's get going." Nino said, he was wearing a jean and a black and white flannel, Alya hit him in the arm, "You are ruining their moment!" She whispered yelled at him. Nino rubbed his arm with a confused look written all over his face.

"Nino is right, let's get going, I have to be back at six thirty to help my parents with the bakery." Marinette said facing Nino. The guys went back to the bench they were sitting on to get their belongings.

"Sooo, what's up with Marinette?" Nino said wiggling his eyebrows at Adrien. "What's up with Marinette?" Adrien asked picking up his bag. "I saw the way you looked at her, is there something you want to tell _me,_ you best bud, huh?" Adrien just shook his head, "She is just a friend." _I think._ "Uh-huh. Let's go, the girls are waiting."

"Did you see?" Alya was nudging Marinette's ribs. "Huh, what?" Marinette was oblivious at what her best friend was saying. "What do you mean 'what?', Adrien, he was staring at you!" Marinette snorted, "Yeah, sure, all he was staring at was my awkwardness." Alya laughed, "I wouldn't blame him 'Hi and wave', bruh, That. Was. Epic." Alya was laughing her head off at this point. Marinette shoved her turning a bright shade of red.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Nino asked his girlfriend. "Nothing," Marinette respond for her fast, before her friend could say the real reason. "Well then, let's go, where shall we go first?"

"How about we go to Monoprix first?" Alya asked. They all agreed, and the four friends left the park heading to a day full of adventures.

* * *

Please comment if you liked it. I may post another chapter in the next 3 days, so stay tunned ;)


	3. The walk

Yeah, chapter three! I was listening to my christmas playlist while writting this chapter. Please enjoy! ;)

* * *

 **THE WALK**

* * *

The four friends were walking peacefully through the snow. There was not a lot of people out in the streets. Alya, being the best wingwoman ever, dragged Nino out of the group, leaving the bluenette and blond alone behind them.

The lovebirds just stayed there in silence for a good time, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence. Adrien was trying so hard not to think about how cute Marinette looked. She was walking by his right, biting her lips, her bluebell eyes deep in thought as she walked down the street. Marinette was lost in thought, a thought of Adrien (what a surprise). She somehow did not feel awkward, like she always did, she was just thinking of how to start a conversation with him.

School? Too boring.

Life? Too cliche.

Family? Rough nerve.

Fencing? Chinese? Piano? Come on Marinette you got to have something in common with him, something like… of course!

"So-" They both said at the same time. Both teens blushed, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, Marinette start playing with her hands. "You first-" Both of them said, Marinette felt her face heating up. She look at the floor. "How are your designs going?" Adrien asked nudging her in the ribs. The girl looked up at him and gave him a kind smile. She was also going to start a fashion conversation before he asked her first. "T-they're going fine, but it's h-hard, you know, coming up with new ideas and then there is the problem with the money and buying the products. Right now I'm working on the bakery, and my parents let me keep all the tips and they pay me. I also have a shift in a cloth shop, as payment they let me take home little things, such a buttons and thread etc., but apart from that it's going alright." Adrien was surprised, usually Marinette will stutter all along the conversation, somehow she managed to make a complete statement without stutters, maybe it was because she was talking about designing, her passion. He liked this part of Marinette, the part that he could really _talk_ to her.

Marinette on the other hand was oblivious to who she was talking to. As soon as she started talking about designing she forgot everything else. Designing was a way for her to escape reality, and think. She thought of sewing this way: every time she made a stitch, one of her problems went with it. At the end every problem made a beautiful piece. Every problem is needed to make life more wonderful, and full of adventure. Little did she know that she said all that at loud.

"I can see you have an incredible passion for this." Adrien said, stunned of how her classmate talked with a lot of passion. Marinette froze at the voice of Adrien, She's been talking to him all this time?! Without stuttering?! That's a new record. She recovered and she start walking with Adrien. She had to keep herself together. She did it once, she could do it again. All she had to to do was respond to his comment without a stutter, she could totally do it! But then, again, it's Adrien, ADRIEN! The perfect model and handsome guy, and how kind he is- she stopped, she should respond something, whatever, just respond.

"Yes, I love you." Marinette said looking at him with gooey eyes, she froze. She should've kept quiet. "Um, I-I mean I love it, not you, it. I-I'm not saying I don't love you, I mean you are an amazing friend and, um, you-" Marinette was cut off by a laugh, it took her a second to discover the laugh came from… Adrien!

"Excuse me, sir, are you laughing at me." She said crossing her arms. "Don't get me wrong, Mari, but it's funny how you stut-"He was cut off by a snowball hitting him right in the face. He looked towards the direction that the snowball came from and saw Marinette holding a snowball in her hand.

"Oh, it's on" Adrien grabbed snow and was forming a ball, but as he wanted to throw it, a snowball hit it and it destroyed it. Adrien looked stunned and Marinette hit him right in the chest with another snowball.

"So on." She said dodging a snowball. She threw another one at him hitting his arm making him drop another snowball. Adrien couldn't believe it, there was no way Chat Noir will lose to a civilian. He picked more snow and stood up looking for Marinette, but she was nowhere to be found. He walked slowly, keeping his arm up, ready to throw as soon as he sees her. Marinette was ready to throw her snowball waiting right around the corner for him. As soon as Adrien turned around the corner she threw the snowball right at his face, which caused him to trip and fall with Marinette, landing right on top of her.

Marinette laughed looking up at a confused Adrien. "You have snow in your hair." She said running her hand through his hair, he smirked at her, a Chat Noir kind of smirk. Something about this felt so familiar to both of them. Adrien laughed at the sight of the snow from his hair falling on Marinette's face, he raised one of his arm, leaving him one arm to balance on. He dusted the snow aways from her face, and Marinette smiled at him. One word passed through his smile at the sight of that smile,

Cute.

Suddenly he felt awkward and he stood up offering his hand to help Marinette stand up. Adrien pulled her up, causing the teens' face to be so close to each other. Their eyes locked, blue with green, sky with forest. Adrien was still holding her hand when he realised how close they were.

"Um, s-sorry." Adrien said taking a step back rubbing his neck, something he always did whenever he felt nervous. Marinette stared at the ground, gently moving some hair behind her ear.

"Hey lovebirds, we're here." Alya said, causing both to turn a bright shade of red.

There they were, their first destination, the first adventure.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I know, it might be a little bit boring, but I needed a chapter where Marinette could get closer to Adrien to write the next chapter, so thank you for putting up to it. Please comment if you liked it! :)


	4. Nutcracker!

Hey you guys! So I'm REALLY sorry for not posting in a while, I feel so bad. The good news is that I'm in vacations and I'll try to post more before I go back to school. I also had a HUGE writters block so this chapter will be kinda choppy but I did what I could. Thank you for waiting for this chapter!

 **Lecordonbleu28** Thank you, that actually happened to my friend when she tried to talk to her crush, it was hilarious!

 **Mayuralover** Thank you! That was what I was aiming for!

 **Guest 1** Thanks!

 **Demi Clyton** Im so sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you like this chapter ;)

 **Guest 2** Im kind of in the same situation here, my crush keeps sending mix signals and I don't know what to do.

By the way I changed my profile and I made a a Q&A thingy so if you are interested go check it out ;)

Enjoy it!

* * *

 **NUTCRACKER?!**

* * *

Marinette felt the warmth of the heater in every part of her body as soon as she entered the store. She stomped her feet under her, making all the snow that was caught in her hair, beanie, scarf fall to the ground. She didn't know that much snow was caught in her clothe.

"Ok, so, where do we go first? This place is huge!" Alya said moving her hands in exclamation. Nino looked confused, "Um, shouldn't we go to the _Christmas_ section? Because we are going _Christmas_ shopping!" They all looked at him with _Are-you-really-asking-that-question_ look in their face. You could even hear the the kwamis slapping their heads.

"What I mean, Nino, is which Christmas _section_ we should go to first. Christmas trees? Kitchen decoration? Living room decoration? Etc." Alya said with the tone you usually use to explain something to a baby. Nino moved his mouth in an "ooooohhh" motion. Alya tapped her temple with her finger as if saying "use your head".

"How about we separate. I mean we are all buying different kind of presents." Marinette said, everyone nodded in agreement, "So I'll go to the kitchen section to buy some presents for my parents, you guys go where you need to go and we'll meet up here in 20 minutes." Alya agreed and she went with nino to the tree section to buy some presents.

"I'll go with you, the living room section is in the way to the kitchen section, so I'll buy some presents for Natalie and my father, plus I can't let you be alone in this place without protection, I mean think about how many ladies would do whatever they can in their power to get what they want!" Marinette laughed. It's true, last year her mom saw some cute candles in the shelves, and she went to pick them up, and an old lady grabbed her arm before she could grab them, telling not to dare to touch the candles. Her mom yanked away, grabbed a candle, threw a cushion at the lady and ran away, luckily she grabbed the cutest candle, but the lady left a bruise in her arm.

The two friends walked through the store talking about little things, like fashion, school, etc. They passed isle 7 and on to isle 8. Marinette was getting more comfortable around Adrien by now. They were walking through the living room section and she stopped.

"What happened?" Adrien asked stopping next to her. "I thought that you had to get a gift for your dad and Nathalie." Adrien nodded in an _I-forgot-about-that_ kinda way. The truth was he never actually bought a gift for them, he just made that up to go with Marinette.

"Um, I actually, um," wait was he really going to say the truth to Marinette, she was totally going to think that he was a weirdo and a liar, "the truth is that I don't know what to get them," nice save, "what do you think that they will like?" Marinette looked surprised, how she supposed to know?

"Um, I don't know, I don't know actually know them. But you should buy them a nutcracker, I mean everyone loves one of them. I would love to have one myself, but they are kinda too expensive so…" she talked with a little gleam in her eyes. He was starting to fall for that gleam. He wanted to see that gleam shine even brighter.

"Why do you like them that much?" he asked hoping that with that he could know her better. Marinette looked kinda embarrassed, a blush dusted her cheeks.

"When I was little I used to watch 'Barbie and the nutcracker' every Christmas. It was a tradition. My parents and I will bake some gingerbread cookies, make hot chocolate and watch that movie. Even my dad will go through the whole thing, though he did not like Barbie that much, but he did it for us, but we don't do it anymore." Adrien stared at her. When he was little they had silly traditions like that one, but that was before his mom disappeared and his dad isolated himself from everyone. Now his 'tradition' was staying in his room, talking with plagg, isolated just like his father, but not by choice. If only he cou-

He was interrupted by a voice, that sounded like a lady holding her nose to talk, filling the whole store

"Hey everyone, there is one more nutcracker in isle 3. I recommend whoever wants it to hurry up, because it is in 30% discount." The two friend looked at each other. When they heard a thumping noise coming from their right, there were two women around their thirties (must be moms), a man around his 40 (must be a husband) and another woman around her 20. All running towards isle 3. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her towards the nutcracker.

"We are totally getting that nutcracker!" He said. When they finished isle 7 they saw three more persons joining the party, two from the left and one from the right. They had to do something, and quick!

Marinette broke from her shock of holding Adrien's hand, and noticed the situation they were in. She looked around, just like she did when she was Ladybug. Her eyes landed on some christmas ornaments, garden christmas lights (the ones that are like a web), a rope ladder (with a Santa 'climbing' it) hanging from a shelve, and a pillow.

"Adrien, the ornaments!" Somehow Adrien new exactly what she meant. He ran ahead and pushed a box full of ornaments spilling them everywhere, making the four opponents behind them trip. Marinette jumped towards the ladder, and launched herself towards the other shelve, grabbing the garden lights and throwing them to the two from the left. As soon as she landed she grabbed the pillow and threw it to Adrien, who catched it and hit the guy in the right straight in the face.

They both straightened themselves. _Shoot, I let my Ladybug side show way to much._ Marinette' head was running a thousand miles an hour. But all Adrien could think was _WOW!_ He looked at Marinette in shock. "What just happ-" he was interrupted by some grunts and one comment that made him run with his life.

"EVERYONE AGAINST THEM!" Yelled on of the many opponents, each one of them had a 'weapon' with them (a huge candy cane, many stuffed animals, ropes etc). Both teens ran towards the exit like if they were running from a zombie apocalypse.

Just as they were making it out of the door Marinette looked back, feeling the cold running through her whole body, but her very clumsy leg tripped with the other, and the first thing that passed through her mind was _Oh Great!_ As she fell and made Adrien fall with her, they both landed next to each other in the snow covered pavement, laughing their heads off. All this mess for a Nutcracker. They kept on laughing for who knows how long. Adrien moved hi head to look at her.

Her hair was covered in snow, her nose was red from the cold, and the way her freckles dusted her cheeks was just so… What's the word? I t was so, so-

He heard a someone clearing their throat. His eyes moved from Marinette to the person in front of him, of course, it had to be Alya.

"Ummm, did we miss something?" She said moving her left eyebrow up, and crossing her arms.

* * *

Just in case, Im already working on chapter 5 so hopefully I will upload it later this week.


	5. Snack time!

Hey guys, I am sorry for not posting, I had a HUGE writer's block in the middle of the chapter, jeje. So I made this chapter longer to make up for the lost time, I will be starting school tomorrow, sooo... yeah *sigh* sorry guys.

 **Mayuralover-** Yeah, jajajajaja

 **Lilly Flower Forever-** Thank you for those kind words, I hope you like this chapter :)

 **TeamSophie909-** Thanks! (Just in case I also love Keeper of the lost cities!)

Please enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

 **SNACK TIME!**

* * *

Marinette stood up patting her beanie to shake the snow off, as if nothing happened. She stood up straight and looked at Alya, "Nothing." Alya raised her eyebrow even more, Marinette gave her a look of _just-let-it-be_. Alya nodded as if she was going to 'just let it be', but as soon as her best friend and her were alone, she was going to get all the story.

Marinette turned around to see Adrien was still on the floor. She held her hand and helped him stand up. Marinette took a step backwards when she saw how close they were. She blushed a little bit and realized that Nino was not there.

"Um, where is Nino?" she looked around to make sure he wasn't there. He was suppose to be with Alya buying some presents, but again Adrien and her were supposed to do that and look how it ended.

"He is paying for the presents. But I had to come out because I heard screams, and saw my friends running at lightning speed out of the store." Adrien and Marinette shared a look and laugh even harder than the first time. Alya's eyebrows shot up, this morning Marinette couldn't even breathe properly around him, and now they shared looks!

Something must've happened and she was going to find out what it was. As she was about to 'interview' them Nino came out of the shop.

"Hey dudes, so where are we going now?" Nino eyes shifted from them to their hands, "and why did you guys bought nothing?" Alya's eyes narrowed at their hands, and shot her best friend a glare.

"Yeah guys, why didn't you buy anything?" Marinette gave a look at Adrien who just shrugged and said, " We didn't find anything… worth fighting for." Marinette burst into a laughter and a snort came out of her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, which caused: Adrien to laugh, Marinette to laugh even more, Alya to give them a surprised look, and Nino to have a confused look on his face.

When they finally calmed down Nino looked from Adrien to Marinette back to Adrien and then to Marinette again and finished giving a confused look at Alya. Alya just shrugged, "Don't ask me 'cause I have no idea."

Adrien took a deep breath, "Soooo, where are we going now?" The four friends looked at each other, trying to think of a good place to go. Their thinking was interrupted by a growel. They looked up at Alya who gave them a shy smile.

"Jeje…. I'm hungry." To prove her point, her stomach gave another growel. They all laughed at how loud it was, it sounded as if she had Chewbacca in there. Adrien searched the area looking for a coffee shop, his eyes landing on a coffee on the other side of the street in the corner.

"Hey guys, over there, they brownish one called 'Vanilla'." The group of friends crossed the street and found themselves in front of the coffee shop. It was a really pretty one, there were not a lot of people as far as they could see from outside the glass door.

Nino hold the door open for Alya to walk inside, when Adrien was about to walk in Nino stopped him and gave him a grin as he walk in front of him. Adrien gave him a confused look and then realized what he did. He stepped aside holding the door open and gave Marinette a movie star smile. She froze for a second, her brain turning into a mushy mess and her cheeks into a deep shade of red.

' _Come on Marinette compose yourself!'_ she thought to herself as she got an idea. She grabbed the lateral ends of her sweater and gave a small reverence and a sweet smile, "Thanks!"

Now it was Adrien's turn to get nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a nervous chuckle. _'Come on Adrien, this is not you!'_ He surprised her by suddenly giving her a grin and a small bow, "Anything for you, princess." They both froze.

' _Oh my gosh, i shouldn't have said that. That was too far!'_ He mentally slapped himself, in hope that she wouldn't connect any dots.

' _Princess? There is only one person in the whole that calls me that! Could it be… No! But it sounds- Nope! No way!'_ She decided to stop her thoughts before it could lead her to more.

They both enter the coffee shop without another word. They found Alya and Nino in a table on the left side of the door by the window. Marinette took a seat next to Alya, and Adrien took a seat next to Nino. They all ordered drinks (and nothing else because Marinette brought some treats from her parent's bakery). Nino got a Frappuccino, everyone looked at him with a confused look but no one said anything. Alya got black coffee, she had a weird taste. Adrien got hot chocolate milk with cream and marshmallows, taking advantage that Nathalie wasn't there to give him a lecture about his diet. And Marinette had got coffee with milk and some cream.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, can you come with me Marinette?" Marinette was about to answer that when she felt Alya pushing her not even waiting for her answer, "Thanks you de best!" The two girls left the table without even looking at them.

Alya pushed her best friend inside the restrooms. "Speak!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Marinette rolled her eyes and opened the tap letting the tepid water ran through her hands.

"Did you just dragged me here to talk about that?" she said getting some soap in her hands, it smelled like lavender.

"Um, yeah! What did you think we were going to talk about? Washing out handa?" Marinette was scrubbing her hands getting all the germs out.

"Well you did say we were going to wash our hands. Which is what I'm doing, while you are blocking the exit." Marinette answered watching the water and the soap go down the pipeline.

"That was just an excuse to get us out of there and you to speak! So speak!" Marinette dried her hands in the cream colored towel. She turned to look at her best friend leaning against the sink with one arm.

"You want to know the truth?" Alya nodded, her expression matching the one of a puppy who is about to get a treat.

"We were just messing around." She said. Alya's eyebrow shot up. Which made Marinette blush.

"Not that way!" She said realizing how it sounded.

Alya's hands shot up in a surrender kind of way, "I didn't say anything." Marinette's face got redder.

"We were just running away from angry people who wanted a nutcracker in discount." It sounded really stupid when she put it that way.

Alya's expression changed to a really confused and disappointed one, she let out a long sigh, and washed her hands. Both girls fixed themselves in front of the mirror, and left the restrooms.

* * *

Adrien left to the restroom shortly after the girls left, leaving poor Nino all alone. He locked the door behind him to make sure no one will come in while he feed Plagg.

"About time. While you were flirting with your new girlfriend I was starving in there!" The black kwamii flew out of his chosen pocket grabbing the cheese that was held out for him. The kwamii devoured the cheese in a second and realized that Adrien didn't say anything about his comment of 'his girlfriend', so he tried again.

Plagg flew closer to his ear to make sure that he listen this time.

"Soooo, Marinette? Huh?"

"What about Marinette?"

"What about Ladybug?"

"What _about_ Ladybug?"

"Huh, you're even worse than what I thought, kid. So just give me some more cheese and go outside to figure it out." Plagg flew back into his pocket. Adrien stared at his reflection in the mirror for a while.

What was he going to do?

* * *

When he got back Alya and Marinette were already there, and so were the drinks. He took his seat while Marinette took out four croissants, and eight macaroons. She left the cookies in her purse for Tikki to eat.

They all ate and talked about random things. It was a good time, they were laughing and having so much fun, it warmed Marinette's heart. Until….

"So how did you two became a couple? I never actually heard the whole story." Adrien asked Alya and Nino, as he took another bite of his croissant.

"It was in the zoo, you know when I asked you to help me with Marinette. Well Ladybug and Chat Noir locked us up together and well… I don't want to go to extreme details. That's when I found out that Marinette has a crush on y-" Marinette moved her leg trying to kick Nino under the table, he went too far, although instead of kicking Nino she accidentally kicked Adrien.

"Owww!"

 _SHOOT!_

Adrien rubbed his leg with his hand. Marinette looked terrified, what has she done! Now he was going to hate her and she would never be able to date him!

"I am so so sorry!" she said covering her mouth with her hands. At least Adrien's yelp made Nino close his mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alya scolding Nino for the almost slip.

"It's fine. Don't worry, it was an accident." He said giving her a smile. She felt a stab of guilt in her chest, "Yeah… um, an accident." she returned the smile.

The four friends exit the coffee shop and stopped right outside. "Where now?" Adrien asked rubbing his hands together trying to keep them warm.

"There is this winter festival we could go to." Nino suggested as he got closer to Alya hugging her from behind. "Don't worry babe, I'll keep you warm." He said placing a kiss on her head. Alya giggled as a blush dusted her cheeks.

Marinette smiled at her friends, they were so cute together. "How about we go later, when its darker, it's just those festivals look better in the night." She said.

Adrien nodded in agreement, "That is true, so how about in the meantime we go to the mall to buy some presents." They all agreed and walked towards the mall, to find the worst thing they could ever find this day. They knew exactly what it was when they heard a loud scream.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I will be posting the next chapter of my other story very soon!

Leave a comment, follow, favorite if you liked it!

bye ;)


End file.
